overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar New Year
File:Year of the rooster intro.PNG Year Of The Rooster is a Chinese New Year-based seasonal event in Overwatch that started on January 24, 2017, and ends on February 13, 2017. The event included a new Capture The Flag based brawl mode, Capture The Rooster, which takes place in a reskin of Lijiang Tower. Year of the Rooster items There are over 100 Year of the Rooster items, which are comprised of Skins, Emotes, Victory Poses, Voice Lines, Sprays, Highlight Intros, and Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Year of the Rooster event. All items excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Completing Special achievements will grant the player unique sprays which are exclusive to this event. Items along with the achievements which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins :All Epic Skins cost Ana - Tal - Epic skin.jpg|Tal (Ana) Bastion - Rooster - Epic skin.jpg|Rooster (Bastion) Junkrat - Firework - Epic skin.jpg|Firework (Junkrat) Mercy - Golden - Epic skin.jpg|Golden (Mercy) Symmetra - Qipao - Epic skin.jpg|Qipao (Symmetra) Tracer - Rose - Epic skin.jpg|Rose (Tracer) ;Legendary Skins :All Legendary Skins cost DVa - Palanquin - Legendary skin.jpg|Palanquin (D.Va) Mei - Chang'e - Legendary skin.jpg|Chang'e (Mei) Mei - Luna - Legendary skin.jpg|Luna (Mei) Reinhardt - Wujing - Legendary skin.jpg|Wujing (Reinhardt) Roadhog - Bajie - Legendary skin.jpg|Bajie (Roadhog) Winston - Wukong - Legendary skin.jpg|Wukong (Winston) Zenyatta - Sanzang - Legendary skin.jpg|Sanzang (Zenyatta) Additional Emotes ;Epic Emotes :All Epic Emotes cost DVa - Bow - Epic emote.gif|Bow (D.Va) Junkrat - Dud - Epic emote.gif|Dud? (Junkrat) Mei - So Excited - Epic emote.gif|So Excited (Mei) Additional Victory Poses :All Victory Poses cost Ana - Folded Hands - Victory pose.jpg|Folded Hands (Ana) Bastion - Firework - Victory pose.jpg|Firework (Bastion) Dva - Lucky Pouch - Victory pose.jpg|Lucky Pouch (D.Va) Junkrat - Bad For Your Health - Victory pose.jpg|Bad For Your Health (Junkrat) Mei - Lucky! - Victory pose.jpg|Lucky! (Mei) Roadhog - What's Mine Is Mine - Victory pose.jpg|What's Mine Is Mine (Roadhog) Sombra - Sparklers - Victory pose.jpg|Sparklers (Sombra) Additional Voicelines :All voice lines cost *The Moon In Winter (Ana) (More lost than the moon in winter.) *Woop Doo Woo Dun Woop (Bastion) (Woop doo woo dun woop woop woo) *The Best Things In Life (D.Va) (The best things in life come in small packages.) *To Know Yourself (Genji) (To know yourself is to be at peace.) *When The Moon Is Full (Hanzo) (When the moon is full, it begins to wane.) *Gong Xi Fa Cai (Junkrat) *I Make This Look Good... (Lúcio) (I make this look good... real good.) *Calls For A Celebration (McCree) (This calls for a celebration.) *Wishing You Prosperity (Mei) (said in Japanese) *A Most Impressive Display (Mercy) *I Keep The Peace (Pharah) *Now Those Are Fireworks (Reaper) (Now those are some fireworks.) *Are You Chicken? (Reinhardt) *You Chicken? (Roadhog) *The Rooster Crows (Soldier: 76) (The rooster crows at midnight.) *You're Easily Impressed (Sombra) *Good Fortune (Symmetra) ( Good fortune.) *Too Hot For You? (Torbjörn) *Ready For Some Fireworks? (Tracer) (Who's ready for some fireworks?) *You Have My Attention (Widowmaker) *That Was Awesome! (Winston) *Get Pumped (Zarya) *Every Rooster Crows (Zenyatta) (Every rooster crows in its own pen.) Additional Sprays :All sprays cost Ana - Dance spray.jpg|Dance (Ana) Ana - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Ana) Bastion - Bast-Yum spray.jpg|Bast-Yum (Bastion) Bastion - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Bastion) Dva - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (D.Va) DVa - Seesaw spray.jpg|Seesaw (D.Va) Genji - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Genji) Genji - Green Dragon spray.jpg|Green Dragon (Genji) Hanzo - Blue Dragon spray.jpg|Blue Dragon (Hanzo) Hanzo - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Hanzo) Junkrat - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Junkrat) Junkrat - I'm Flying! spray.jpg|I'm Flying! (Junkrat) Lucio - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Lúcio) Lucio - Keep Ups spray.jpg|Keep Ups (Lúcio) McCree - Call It spray.jpg|Call It (McCree) McCree - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (McCree) Mei - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Mei) Mei - Fortune spray.jpg|Fortune (Mei) Mercy - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Mercy) Mercy - Parasol spray.jpg|Parasol (Mercy) Pharah - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Pharah) Pharah - Happy New Year spray.jpg|Happy New Year (Pharah) Reaper - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Reaper) Reaper - Fire Blossom spray.jpg|Fire Blossom (Reaper) Reinhardt - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Reinhardt) Reinhardt - Lion Dance spray.jpg|Lion Dance (Reinhardt) Roadhog - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Roadhog) Roadhog - Steamed Buns spray.jpg|Steamed Buns (Roadhog) Soldier76 - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Soldier: 76) Soldier76 - Folded Hands spray.jpg|Folded Hands (Soldier: 76) Sombra - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Sombra) Sombra - Fortunate spray.jpg|Fortunate (Sombra) Symmetra - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Symmetra) Symmetra - Lantern spray.jpg|Lantern (Symmetra) Torbjorn - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Torbjörn) Torbjorn - Gold spray.jpg|Gold (Torbjörn) Tracer - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Tracer) Tracer - Fan Dance spray.jpg|Fan Dance (Tracer) Widowmaker - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Widowmaker) Widowmaker - Hairpin spray.jpg|Hairpin (Widowmaker) Winston - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Winston) Winston - Kite spray.jpg|Kite (Winston) Zarya - Calories spray.jpg|Calories (Zarya) Zarya - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Zarya) Zenyatta - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Zenyatta) Zenyatta - Yut Nori spray.jpg|Yut Nori (Zenyatta) Dragon's Head spray.jpg|Dragon's Head Lucky Pouch spray.jpg|Lucky Pouch Red Envelope spray.jpg|Red Envelope Year of the Rooster spray.jpg|Year of the Rooster Auspicious Lion spray - achievement.jpg|Auspicious Lion Cleanup Duty achievement Awakened Lion spray - achievement.jpg|Awakened Lion Flagbearer achievement Additional Highlight Intros :All Highlight Intros cost Mercy - Fortune - Highlight Intro.gif|Fortune (Mercy) Roadhog - Feast - Highlight Intro.gif|Feast (Roadhog) Tracer - Lion Dance - Highlight Intro.gif|Lion Dance (Tracer) Lijang Tower map reskin Year of the Rooster screenshot 2.jpg Year of the Rooster screenshot 4.jpg Year of the Rooster screenshot 5.jpg Year of the Rooster screenshot 6.jpg Year of the Rooster screenshot 7.jpg Year of the Rooster screenshot 8.jpg Year of the Rooster screenshot 9.jpg Year of the Rooster screenshot.jpg Category:Seasonal Content